


Dearly Beloved

by sanjitea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boss Luffy, F/M, Gen, Grand Jipangu, onami, onami-san, sanami is just hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjitea/pseuds/sanjitea
Summary: because onami means dearly beloved. set in grand jipangu.





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> there are so little works for grand jipangu, and i am a bit sad. that's my favorite filler >-<  
> i'm trying to write something with this setting, and i hope all of you enjoyed this!

“Onami-san~” A blond man in blue kimono called the orange-haired woman in front of him. _She was just as cute and beautiful as always_ , he thought. The mere sight of her was enough to make him happy. He smiled at her.

“Don’t call me that.” The woman answered flatly.

“Why not?”

“We are not married.” The woman, presumably to be named Nami replied straightforwardly. She looked at the side, avoiding the man’s gaze.

“I know,” The man said again, with a smile. “But I _love_ you, just to see you and have you by my side.” He was looking at her, admiring her. “We don’t have to be anything. You will always be my dearly beloved,”

She was now turning around, showing her back to him. _Was she blushing? That’s so cute_ , and so he thought. Smiling even wider, and then inhaling from his long pipe- smokes came out in hearts out from there.

“Sanji-kun,” _Onami-san_ said, calling his name. “Let’s get back to work- time is money.”

“Yeees!~” Sanji, the man replied. His mouth was opened in a huge grin as he made his way into the kitchen, leaving Nami shaking her head as she smiled looking at his back.

* * *

The chief likes to stop by at their little restaurant, _Kazaguruma_ ; _the Pinwheel_. The man was known as Luffy. From a single gaze, one would never think of Luffy as threatening. However, the chief was strong. And he was the protector of the small town. He had a lot of appetite despite his small build. And on that day, nonetheless, the officer liked to stop by.

“Oi, Onamwi-” Luffy called, his mouth still stuffed full of food. “Cwan I gewt a ahnother helphing?”

Before Nami could response to that, Sanji stepped in- a little bit too close, perhaps. Placing down the meal on the Boss’ table before adding his comment.

“Oi, oi… I am the only one who can call Onami-san by that.”

“Eeeh? Bwut why?”

“Because she is my beloved,” Sanji stated. “ _You wouldn’t understand how it feels to have love, burning through your heart, and drives you into the heaven~_ ” And with that, his eyes turned into hearts and the man started to spin.

Luffy, however- caught disinterest with the idea and rejected to it. “But I **_love_** Onami too!”

Sanji, stopped mid-track in his swooning. “I love her more.”

“But I love Onami a lot!” Luffy pouted. “This is unfair!”

Nami sighed. “Yes, yes… I love you too. Sanji-kun, you can love me by making more money, and **_Oyabun_** , it would really make me happy if you are paying up your debts.” And then she said, never did missing a beat of showing competence in her voice- which just makes Sanji - _fall in love-_ more with her.

“ _Yeeeeeees!~_ ” He replied, as he began to turn around in his place.

“Eeh…” Boss Luffy began to scratch on his face. “Iwillmakeuptothatsomeday.” -Resulting with a glare to his face from so-called Onami-san.

“ _Oyabun_! Luffy!” A voice suddenly called from the outside of the store, together with footsteps that came in such a hurry- breaking their peaceful little moment in The Pinwheel.

The long-nosed man stopped by the front door, catching his breath with his tongue out. The man was Luffy’s job partner- Usopp.

“This-… this is… hohrihbbleh…” He said in between of his pantings.

“What is it Usopp?” Luffy jumped instantly in front of his friend. The situation caught interest for Nami and Sanji too, who perked up from their previous spots and walked towards Usopp as well.

“It is… it is… hhahh….”

“Oi, calm yourself down first,” Sanji offered a cup of water which Usopp took and chugged down quickly- note: too quickly, he ended up choking and coughing up. A small drop of sweat appeared on top of Sanji’s forehead. “Oi… be careful.”

Once he was done calming down, Usopp then said. “It’s Buggy the Clown!”

The sentence received an instant “Oh” from both Sanji and Nami, who got disinterested and turned away right on the spot. Luffy would definitely take care of them in no time, and they knew it. The two decided to return to manage their little restaurant and let the officers handle their job.

Until, they heard the continuation of Usopp’s story, that is.

“…He is taking all the money from the local bank!”

Nami’s ears definitely perked up from that one.

Luffy nodded in determination. “Ok! I am going to kick his a-”

“ **DON’T LET HIM GET AWAY!** ” The ever-so-calm Onami was set on fire, scared the other three men on the spot. “We are going to get him! And stop him! Make him return all the money! Sanji-kun, let’s go!”

“Y-yes,” Sanji nodded, still wide-eyed and agaped.

* * *

The big-nosed clown, Buggy- was on top of the pile of money on top of a ship. And he was laughing. Just as he did so, our four heroes came into the scene before he could get any further.

“Hey! You!” Nami screamed. “Don’t you dare to go away with the townspeople’s money!” _My money_.

“Yeah! I am going to kick your ass!” Luffy shouted as well. Meanwhile the two other men were left to row the boat to chase after the clown’s boat.

“Luffy Oyabun! You are not going to get me this time!” Buggy shouted back. “I am going to be the richest man ever, and you can’t stop me!” He pointed at the four, and his underlings followed his order to attack on the officer’s gang.

Luffy was the first to act, running towards Buggy and his group. Since his body was made from rubber, he could reach the other ship easily.

Nami was unshaken. “You can’t get away with what is not yours! You have to return them back! People will run out of business because of your doing!”

As the gap between the boat and the ship closed by, Nami jumped toward Buggy’s ship in order- mainly aiming at the money to retrieve it.

Observed the whole scene, Sanji stood up and went after Nami’s back. “Usopp, take care of the boat. I am going after Onami-san.”

“Eeeeh? So you are just going to leave me alone like this? Sanji!”

Luffy was punching and kicking some of the men as he tried to get closer to Buggy, who was seemingly trying to avoid him as much as possible.

Nami was collecting as much as money she could get, leaving her back opened wide to enemy attacks. One of the men was raising his sword, ready to strike her in one blow- only to get a fierce kick straight to his face instead.

Sanji looked at Nami, smiling gently as he landed. Nami’s face turned into a wide smile in response to that. The two made a run with the moneybags they grabbed from the ship.

Meanwhile, Usopp was rowing. He was rowing and rowing- away from every possible damage. Partly sobbing, because it was raining arrows in the sky. Once he found quite a good cover, he stopped just in place.

Sanji and Nami were running, as there was a rain of arrows following right behind and around them. Making sure to always making her safe from troubles, Nami was running on the front as Sanji watched her back.

“Onami-san! This way, this way!” Sanji pointed to a direction, as he tried his way to cover Nami from any kind of troubles and shield himself all in same time.

However, there was one of the enemies awaited in front of Nami. And before neither Nami nor Sanji could act quickly enough, the man was about to strike her down with one swift move.

A blast came from nowhere, knocking the man out in one blow. Surprised, the two looked to the side. Hidden behind the rock and leaves, Usopp lowered his weapon and screamed at them.

“Sanji! Onami! Hurry up! I’ll hold them off!” He said, giving a hand gesture.

“Thanks, Usopp!”

* * *

Luffy was running towards Buggy. Buggy, gained knowledge that his treasures has been taken away, started to run towards Nami.

“You little…!” He shouted off. And by separating his top and lower body, he reached Nami a little faster and brought her into the air along with the moneybags she was taking.

“Onami!”

“Onami-san!”

Buggy then laughed, “You are not getting away from taking my money!”

“They are not your money,” Nami spat back. She struggled on his grip. There was not a slight comfortable of being held by a clown.

“But I am taking it. And I am going to be rich. And then I can continue on my plans.”

“This money belongs to the people.” Nami replied again, glaring into Buggy’s eyes.

“Gyahahahaha! Are you really going to play to be the ‘good guy’ now?”

“I don’t really care what you are doing as long as you are not including my savings in it.”

“What?” Buggy found his mouth wide agape by Nami’s reply.

“Onami-san!” Sanji called from below, signaled her to look at the other side. And she did. The sight of Luffy and Usopp, already preparing on their place for attack could be seen.

When Buggy turned his face to the direction, he realized just how much he was distracted just simply by talking to Nami. He was forgotten all about the Oyabun and his strength. By the second he remembered about his existence, the said man was already preparing an attack by twisting his arms long into the air with his weapon on his hand.

The first thing in Buggy’s head was to run away. And so, he headed a bit to the left. However, a sudden blast from Usopp surprised him and made him stayed still on his spot.

“You are not getting away with everyone’s money,” Luffy said. “And you are not getting away with holding our Onami!”

Onami smiled, knowing that her friends got her back and she would always just be alright. The thought of how much they loved and cared for her was comforting, and forever she knew they would never let her hurt. And so she gave a little wink and sticking a bit of her tongue to Buggy.

“ ** _Gomu Gomu no…_** ”

Hearing the cue, Sanji kicked right into Buggy’s crotch that was still on the ground. Screaming, he let out of his grip on Onami’s body. In an instant, Sanji ran. He ran and caught Onami on his hands before she touched the hard surface of the ship floor. Protecting her was his top priority. Their eyes met, and they smiled at each other.

“ ** _…Jutte!_** ”

And with that, Buggy the Clown was defeated by Boss Luffy, once again.

* * *

The incident was over, and the money was returned. It was another good day at Grand Jipangu.

“Sanji! Make some food! I am hungry!” Luffy called. “I have some money!” He then gave his reward money to Onami’s hand.

Onami was happy and content. Humming softly, she then said. “Don’t forget, Luffy. You still have to pay for the rest of the debts.”

“Shishishishi! Don’t worry, Onami. I’ll do it.”

Sanji walked out of the kitchen, expecting Luffy’s order. He placed the food on the table for both of the officers and said, “I told you, I am the only one who can call her that.”

Usopp perked up at this, “Eh? Why?”

Onami sighed, but smiled. “It’s ok, Sanji-kun.” She walked towards the boys. “All of you can call me Onami.”

“Onami-san is the best!” Sanji turned into a noodle right after hearing the statement. Meanwhile Luffy grinned and dig in into his food. Onami was just smiling at the sight.

“Eh? I thought all this time your name was Onami.” Usopp spoke out.

 _Dearly Beloved_ \- that was what that name meant. It was all begun with a little nickname that stuck, and everyone just got around calling her that. It was not bad at all, _a name that was mostly restricted to married couples_ \- however she could get used to it. After all, her friends really love her. Onami smiled at the thought of it.

“Just call me Onami,” and so Onami said, as she walked inside to put down the money she received from theOyabun. “Or I’ll charge you for not calling me that.”

A squealed ‘yes’ came from Sanji, and an unclear one (because he was chewing) came out from Luffy. Meanwhile Usopp’s jaw was dropped onto the table.

“That’s so mean!”

And Onami just giggled at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> o- in front of someone's name means respect, and in some cases it could also used to call someone you dearly beloved in japanese.
> 
> i always headcanoned that sanji was the only one who called nami by onami-san in the beginning, and everyone thought nami's name was onami and rolled with it. however, all of them loves nami in the same time too, no?


End file.
